1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety release device for Roman blind pull cord. In case of tangle of the pull cord with a kid, the pull cord can be easily loosened by means of the safety release device so as to avoid danger in use of the Roman blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Roman blind is folded or unfolded and suspended by means of a control pull cord. No matter whether the Roman blind is folded or suspended, the pull cord is often suspended to the ground or to a certain height. In case a kid plays around the Roman blind and incautiously tangles with the pull cord, the kid is in the danger of strangulation. Therefore, in use of the Roman blind, the suspended pull cord may lead to fatal danger.